S.H.R.IMP
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 for S.H.R.IMP 350 for S.H.R.IMP Mech |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Imp |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Shrimpy Lasers (Imp) Shrimpy Beam (Mech) |stat 4 title = Imp Abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade S.H.R.IMP Call |stat 5 title = Mech Abilities |stat 5 info = Water Cyclone Shrimpy Jump Explosive Escape|stat 6 title = Rarity|stat 6 info = Super Rare}} S.H.R.IMP is a Super Rare variant of the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He wears a pink clothing and a shrimp on his head. When he calls down his shrimp mech, he enters a giant robotic shrimp with the ability to create devastating water cyclones around itself or being able to jump high into the air and kick enemies from below. This variant was not available as a unlockable playable character in the beta, but the player could fight him in Flag of Power in Backyard Battleground. Stickerbook description The S.H.R.Imp, or Ol' Shrimpy Boy as his friends call him, is actually the first (and only) member of Dr. Zomboss' Special Hydro Response Imp, or "S.H.R.Imp". Designed to combat all aquatic Plant life, this little guy may look ridiculous, but he means business. In-game description Fires twin, rapid-fire Shrimpy Lasers! Primary weapons S.H.R.IMP The S.H.R.IMP's primary weapon are called the Shrimpy Lasers. The Shrimpy Lasers fire slower than the Imp Blasters, but are more damaging (4-6 for impact damage and 6-7 for critical damage) and have less recoil. They fire approximately 30 shots before reloading. S.H.R.IMP Mech The S.H.R.IMP Mech's primary weapon is called the Shrimpy Beam. It is similar to Citron's primary weapon, as it shoots out a beam that cools off if fired too long. The beam does 5-9 impact damage and 9-14 critical damage based on distance. It has infinite ammo and does not need to reload. Abilities S.H.R.IMP Impkata Starts spinning around and fire 100 bullets rapidly, damaging surrounding plants. Gravity Grenade Launches a grenade which will explode on contact and pull all plants in its explosion radius to the center for a short period of time. S.H.R.IMP Call Sends an S.O.S. message with his walkie-talkie and, after a short moment, a S.H.R.IMP Mech is deployed to where the Imp is. S.H.R.IMP Mech Water Cyclone Creates a water cyclone which can pull touched plants along with it and deal massive damage to them if it meets a solid object. Shrimpy Jump Jumps very high into the air, and then charge down to a selected target. Explosive Escape The S.H.R.IMP will be launched off the Mech, and after that, the Mech will explode, heavily damaging nearby plants. Gallery Shrimp.png|A close up of S.H.R.IMP StickerbookS.H.R.IMP.png|S.H.R.IMP as seen in the Stickerbook S.h.r.imp.png|S.H.R.IMP in Z-Mech. Trivia *S.H.R.IMP's name is pun on shrimp, a generic term for some decapod crustaceans, and Imp. *According to his Stickerbook description, the S.H.R.Imp's full name is "Special Hydro Response Imp". *S.H.R.IMP, Zoologist, Marine Biologist, Petrified Cactus, Park Ranger, Scuba Soldier, and Captain Sharkbite are the only characters that have living animals on them without customization. **The first four have said animals on the top of their head, Scuba Soldier has a shark biting his leg, and Captain Sharkbite has an octopus on his back. *S.H.R.IMP is the only zombie based on an animal. **Arguably, Dr. Chester could also be based off of an animal, as he is based on Chester Cheetah. Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Playable characters Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Super Rare variants